Sir James
Sir James also know by his Alias of The Gentleman and Gentle-Jim, is a Class V Rogue Hunter. He is is also a follower of the Fallen Sammael, and a member of the group Invisible Hand. As well as a member of Team JJIBA (Sheba) Appearance Sir James is a southern American with black hair neatly combed along with a small mustache. He dresses as a gentleman, wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt with a tie, grey dress pants and shoes and to complete his look he wears a red cloak that fall's to the side, covering his right arm. Personality Despite his violent career, he is in fact a very calm and eloquent individual who speaks with verbosity (that is, he uses long and complex words and phrases in his everyday speech), which is shown to confuse those around him of less intelligence, such as Boris. He is also a deeply loyal man of his word, and maintains a clear respect for his fellow Invisible Hand members and his leader Sammael. He is calm in battle, maintaining a professional attitude but is respectful to those who display worthy skills such as Tina and Phil Ken Sebben. He stays true to his title as the Gentleman, using his distinguished mannerisms to negotiate any situation with any character. Biography Original Timeline Sir James was a bounty hunter after Samurai Jack who was wanted by Aku. He along with fellow Bounty Hunters Boris, Jujanga, I and Am, and Princess Mira took refuge in a cabin and shared his plan how he would capture Samurai Jack by challenging him to a fair and gentlemanly duel which he would win within seconds. In the unlikely event that he is matched in skill by Jack, his tactic was to throw his cloak towards Jack, confusing him and blocking his view of James, before throwing his knives through the cloak to deliver a quick finishing blow to the Jack. Bu the princess managed to him them into working together with all the other Bounty Hunters, despite all their best efforts they were all no match for Jack and James was possibly killed. Thanks to the alterations of the original timeline under Aku's rule, his life has been altered from the original timeline altered by both Jack and Aku GrimmFall Timeline Born in Mexico, James came from a family that was quite wealthy and proud of their warrior bloodline. His parents were stern with him, teaching him the finer arts of nobility and how to act with the lower class. However James' teachings fell short when he witnessed the actions of the heroic Hunters and Villains in Mexico, seeing them above the wealth of his family since money mattered little to those who had the power and skills to take or save whoever or whatever they chose. Deciding to choose the professional career of a Hunter James chose a simple sword that belonged to his grandfather and hired a professional trainer to teach how to wield it. It soon became clear that James was a natural learner but due to the sheltered he had with his family he was driven to prove himself worthy of being a Hunter without the family wealth to back him up. His parents, though disappointed in becoming a Hunter since they believed all who choose so would die long before their time and worried that if James would die before he left an heir to their family fortune, were still proud of his drive to succeed. Working himself hard to achieve only the best results in the art of the sword James attended a combat school where he awakened his Aura and later his Semblance which he spent over a year mastering. Sir James soon received an invitation to join Lucha Academy, the main Hunter academy in Mexico but refused when he saw the regulations insisted on wearing a mask. He preferred to have his face seen so anyone who crossed him would know the face of the man they would regret challenging. He instead requested for a private course, working with a veteran Hunter who would teach him and then bestow him his rank and Huntsmen privileges. However his parents had enough and demanded James to cease his Hunter training and focus on the family matters. James refused and when his parents threatened to disown him he left his family home with nothing but a gentleman outfit, a red cape and his grandfather's sword. Free from his former constrictions James would amass quite the reputation around Mexico, defeating Grimm, bandits and even villains in almost every fight. Many groups, both hero and villain would come to him and offer him membership but each time he would refuse, believing a true Hunter's allegiance was to no group or country but to the people they were sworn to protect. His skills eventually reached Sartana of the Dead who appeared before him, telling him that Mexico would one day belong to her and if he was not with her he was against her. James still refused and Sartana attempted to strike him down. Fortunately help arrived in the form of Mexican hero White Pantera who along with James forced Sartana to retreat. White Pantera asked him his name and he answered 'James'. Believing him to be a hero White Pantera said that using his true name and face was too dangerous to his friends and family and warned him to hide his identity to protect them. James however rebuked him, saying he had no family. White Pantera simply watched as he left but would soon see him again. Sartana sought revenge on James and did so by framing him for several murders, all of which had the victims being killed swiftly by a sword. James soon found himself fleeing from heroes, police and villains all over Mexico. Path of a Fallen He attempted to proclaim his innocence each time but his claims fell on deaf ears. The heroes distrusted him for his reclusive nature, the police saw only another criminal and the villains saw him as another bounty to turn in and claim the reward. He fought back, becoming more and more aggressive and seemingly breaking his gentleman image to escape the law that had turned on him. He soon came to realize that Huntsmen were not as honorable as he believed for having so easily believed him to be the culprit and that his only reason for becoming one was to be excel and to push himself to be the best and thus abandoned his Huntsmen license, seeing no use for it. Deciding he would find no sanctuary in Mexico since the heroes would try to arrest him while villains like Sartana would try to recruit he chose to flee. It was then he encountered a stranger in black with red eyes who offered him a new life where his skills would truly be put to the test. James initially refused but the stranger offered him a deal as he summoned a black sword: defeat him in combat and the stranger would leave him forever but if the stranger won then James would hear his story and proposal. James accepted, confident he would easily win. And for the first time ever, James lost in the dance of the blade. Despite his skills and abilities the stranger would display much greater mastery of the sword, trouncing James. The stranger held his sword to James' throat, expressing his respect for the man's skill and believing it was not his destiny to die in the homeland that cast him out. The stranger repeated his offer but added a new one. From this day forward he would be known as Sir James, the Gentleman. Sir James, awed by the man's skills and powers agreed to hear the man out. The stranger revealed his name and true self to James, showing his power and his ambitions to forever change the world and that it would be the challenge he offered to James. He showed James that the world before him was an illusion, a mask for a greater conflict that was worthy of his skills and James, filled with awe then sword to follow him and become part of the great conflict and change. The stranger in black with the eyes of the Grimm beckoned him forward and the Gentleman followed. Wacky Races Invisible Hand Powers and Abilities Sir James' skills are held in high regard by his comrades and even Sammael and he easily fought off Tina Matthews who is considered a Class IV Huntress even when she used her Semblance against him. His weapons of choice are simple: a pair of knives, a cutlass and even his own cloak. He catches his 'prey' by challenging them to a fair and gentlemanly duel - hence his name - which he usually wins within seconds. His style employs the use of fencing, preferring to outmaneuver his opponents and use finesse over power. Semblance Phantom Blade - This ability allows Gentle-Jim to project an invisible blade from any point of his body, even his eyes. These blades are able to cut through any known substance without Aura protection except for the material Tina's rapier and Dracon's frame is made from. Weapon Cutlass He usually relies on his cutlass, preferring to rely on only his swordsman skills and demonstrates deadly skills during his battle against Tina Matthews. His style employs the use of fencing, preferring to outmaneuver his opponents and use finesse over power. In the unlikely event that he is matched in skill, his tactic is to throw his cloak towards his opponent, confusing them and blocking their view of the Gentleman, before throwing his knives through the cloak to deliver a quick finishing blow to the target. Knives He's extremely accurate, being able to hit a small leaf while it was blowing in the wind. His knives are very sharp, and he himself states that they "fly faster than any bullet, I assure you." Relationships Allies Sammael - Sir James appears to be one of Sammael's most loyal followers. Jujunga - Not only a fellow teammate on Team JJIBA (Shiba), but also the Teams leader. James seems to care about and respect his Team Leader. As shown in him being concerned that Jujunga would be punished for failing to retrieve Raven. I and Am - Two of James fellow teammates on Team JJIBA (Shiba). Boris - A fellow teammate on Team JJIBA (Shiba). Enemies Omnimon Quotes Background Information Sir James was one of the bounty hunters after Samurai Jack, in the episode The Princess and the Bounty Hunters. Trivia The picture and artwork of Sir James was drawn by PhantomKUZ9 on deviantart. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Invisible Hand members